Skullcrawler
Skullcrawlers (Regular) Bio The Skullcrawlers are a species of kaiju created by the Muans during the Atlantean/Muan War. They were the answer to the Atlanteans' Gyaos, and they proved to be just as dangerous as the harpy kaiju even though their was a significant size difference between the two. Skullcrawlers are driven by their insatiable appetites, making them hypervores. Their savage and violent nature makes them attack and kill anything that's unfortunate enough to enter their sight. Despite this, the creatures are quite intelligent and can work together at times. The Muans genetically programmed them to follow any command issued by a Ramarak variant, so they will stop whatever they're doing and listen to it whenever they hear one. History 10,000 Years Ago The Skullcrawler species came into existence when Muan scientists were given the task of creating kaiju even more ferocious and deadly than the Atlanteans' Gyaos. The hypervores would obey the Muans for some time, but like the Gyaos they become uncontrollable. Unlike the Gyaos, though, the Skullcrawlers simply overran the Muan kaiju facility islands they were bred on. Since they couldn't leave the islands on their own, they weren't seen as big of a threat as the Gyaos were, so while the Muans worked alongside the Atlanteans to send the harpy kaiju into extinction, the Skullcrawlers were able to completely wipe out life on the islands they were bred on. This would ironically lead to their own demise since they began preying upon each other until they rendered themselves extinct. The only place this didn't occur on was Skull Island due to the ultra-apes living there keeping the Skullcrawlers in check, which prevented them from hunting the other kaiju there into extinction. Unknown (between 3,000 Years Ago and 1960) The Skullcrawlers on Skull Island kill all but one of the ultra-apes. 1973 The two groups led by James Conrad and Preston Packard encounter Skullcrawlers when they travel through a massive graveyard of ultra-apes called the Boneyard, which was the skull-headed beasts' domain on Skull Island. Several of the humans are killed as the groups scramble to get to safety. Not long after King Kong slays the Ramarak he was fighting, several Skullcrawlers arrive in the area due to it summoning them there. Despite his weakened condition and exhaustion, Kong fights them and succeeds in killing them. 1995 Aaron Brooks' Monarch expedition team would encounter the Skullcrawlers when they traveled through the Boneyard. They manage to avoid being consumed by the aggressive reptiles by hiding in a nearby cave and waiting until they lost interest. Abilities/Aspects * Hypervore behavior drives them to constantly hunt and consume food * Whiplash tongue can latch onto and constrict around prey * Hide repels gunfire and can shrug off flames * Prehensile tail * Armored skull can be used like a melee weapon * Surprisingly intelligent Skullcrawlers (Ramarak) Bio The Ramarak variant of the Skullcrawler species was created by the Muans during the Atlantean/Muan War to function as leaders of groups of regular Skullcrawlers. This allowed the Muans to control numerous Skullcrawlers through one individual, which proved to be more efficient than simply controlling all of them at once. Ramarak Skullcrawlers were given additional abilities not shown in the regular Skullcrawler variant, but they are mostly the same as the regular variation. The Muans smartly made it so that the regular Skullcrawlers couldn't evolve into a Ramarak when one wasn't present to regulate how many Ramaraks they possessed and to keep the Skullcrawlers from ever rebelling. That ended up not working out too well in the end. History 10,000 Years Ago The Ramarak Skullcrawlers were created by the Muan scientists alongside the regular variant. The Skullcrawler species were treated like WMDs, with the Ramaraks being used to issue orders to the regulars. The hypervores would obey the Muans for some time, but like the Gyaos they were created in response to, they become uncontrollable. Unlike the Gyaos, though, the Skullcrawlers simply overran the Muan kaiju facility islands they were bred on. Since they couldn't leave the islands on their own, they weren't seen as big of a threat as the Gyaos were, so while the Muans worked alongside the Atlanteans to send the harpy kaiju into extinction, the Skullcrawlers were able to completely wipe out life on the islands they were bred on. This would ironically lead to their own demise since they began preying upon each other until they rendered themselves extinct. The only place this didn't occur on was Skull Island due to the ultra-apes living there keeping the Skullcrawlers in check, which prevented them from hunting the other kaiju there into extinction. Between this period of time and 1973, all but one of the Ramarak Skullcrawlers on Skull Island are killed by ultra-apes. 1973 Preston Packard's assault on King Kong ends up disturbing the last Ramarak on Skull Island when the lake it's residing in is set ablaze in an attempt to burn Kong to death. The giant Skullcrawler ignores the humans and attacks the ultra-ape and is eventually driven away. The next morning, the Ramarak would confront the James Conrad's group as they approach the Monarch expedition's extraction point. One of the EDF soldiers tries to get the creature to eat him while he's holding to live grenades, but it simply smacks him aside with its tail. Kong comes to the humans rescue and fights the Ramarak despite still being weakened from Packard's assault. The Ramarak takes advantage of the ultra-ape's state and mops the floor with him, but Mason Weaver ends up distracting the Skullcrawler by shooting a flare into one of its eyes. Enraged, the Ramarak heads for the human, but Kong gains the strength needed to continue fighting by seeing her in danger and pulls the Skullcrawler back into the fight. Despite Kong's efforts, Weaver is brought into the battle when the Ramarak attempts to eat her and nearly succeeds in doing so when it uses its tongue to pull the hand Kong is holding her in down its throat. This would prove to be its undoing because Kong yanks his arm out hard enough to rip out its innards, killing the beast instantly. Abilities/Aspects * Hypervore behavior drives them to constantly hunt and consume food * Whiplash tongue can latch onto and constrict around prey * Hide repels conventional weaponry and can shrug off flames * Prehensile tail * Armored skull can be used like a melee weapon * Surprisingly intelligent * Able to hold their own against King Kong * Exudes heat from within their body * Able to excrete superheated saliva that can scald flesh in seconds Category:Kaiju Category:Muan Kaiju Category:Skull Island Kaiju